


Overwhelmed

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, all very soft, because its how i do, but its very gentle, extremely lowkey soft dom!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben loses a bet, turns out he is also a winner.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. My brain is just ben/alex 24/7. Sorry not sorry.

Ben tilted his head back as Alex ran his hand over his stomach, giving that perfect opposing pressure as he rocked into him. Alex nuzzled his cheek before murmuring in his ear, "You like that love? You like being full." He repeated the motion for emphasis, and Ben could only gasp, back arching, but unable to go far due to Alex's restraining hands 

Ben wrapped his hand around to tangle itself in Alex's hair, making him sigh right into Ben's ear, and if Ben hadn't already been hard and leaking he would be now. Alex's soft sounds always hit him to his very core. 

Alex's other hand ran up Ben's chest to rest over his heart, and gently pulled him back, arching him in the most delicious way. He could feel so much of Alex, inside and out, surrounding him, overwhelming his senses in the best way. Alex slowly trailed that hand back down Ben's chest, over his hip down to his shaking thigh, "Christ you're beautiful like this, shaking with need, wanting so badly you can't even speak. So overwhelmed you can't do anything but take what I give you." 

Ben's hand tightened in his hair, eliciting a small moan from Alex. Just because Ben was utterly overwhelmed didn't mean Alex was unaffected.

Alex skimmed his hand up Ben's thigh while slightly tightening his grip across Ben's stomach, increasing that wonderful pressure. Alex ghosted his hand over Ben's hip before sliding it below where his other restraining hand was, increasing the pressure even further and tantalizingly close to where Ben desperately wanted it to be.

Ben realized, as the thought flitted across his overwhelmed brain, that Alex was going to win. Because this all started, like so many things did with them, with an argument and a bet.

As the heat pooled low in his stomach, almost directly under where Alex’s hands were pressing against him, Alex was going to get him to come untouched, and there was nothing Ben could do about it. 

Alex rocked into him impossibly deeper, hands keeping him in place as he whispered into Ben’s ear, “Come for me, love.” 

And Ben did just that, spilling over his stomach and chest, hand tightening in Alex’s hair as he moaned his name. Alex gave a beautiful breathy gasp in Ben's ear as he followed him over the edge. They sat there breathing deeply for a few minutes, coming down from that blissful haze. Alex nuzzled gently at Ben's neck leaving a trail of soft kisses, and without stopping his ministrations he said, "Guess that means I won." 

Ben's hand had traveled from clutching Alex's hair to resting along his neck and he gave it a playful smack "Maybe so, but I don't think you're the only winner."

Alex chuckled in his ear, "No, I don't suppose I am."


End file.
